


Fanvid--Rinse

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [3]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury Fanvid featuring Jarrod/Dai Shi and Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Rinse

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. Set to Vanessa Carlton's "Rinse."  
> For more Dai Shi/Jarrod + Camille, please visit my site: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
